


Snippets in Life: Parties and Popcorn

by haatorii



Series: Gorgeous [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Nico di Angelo, Established Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Established Relationship, M/M, Med student Will Solace, Top Will Solace, history major Nico di Angelo, idk Nico became a food historian in the series but i rly forgot what's his major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18765874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: It's Annabeth's birthday and the boys celebrated it in a different place.





	Snippets in Life: Parties and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with more Solangelo!
> 
> It's still a part of the Gorgeous universe but I wanted this to be in another work and not just a chapter of the whole thing. So, starting from now, all the timestamps I'm going to write in the Gorgeous verse will be like this.
> 
> This fic is unbeta'd (just like my other fics) so I claim all the mistakes and grammar inconsistencies. If you noticed any grammatically incorrect sentences, please don't hesitate to inform me so I could correct it and prevent further embarrassment for myself. Thank you very much.
> 
> I still have another one of these on my computer but unlike this one, that one's pretty major. I don't know when I'm gonna finish that but I'll post it as soon as I finish it.

“Do NOT be late. I’m warning you.”

"Sure, Annie, we won't be late," Will assured her.

Annabeth wasn’t satisfied with his answer, “You, I don’t have a problem. Your boyfriend, however…”

“I heard boyfriend, and I assumed it was me,” Nico slung his arm around Will’s neck, which he fondly held. “So, what’s up?”

“I was just warning Will to not be late tonight.”

“Why, what’s going on tonight?”

Annabeth looked at him, deadpanned, “Ha fuckin’ ha, Nico. You’re so fuckin’ hilarious.” And walked away.

“Bye Annie!” Nico called out and blew her a kiss, which she responded by flipping him the bird.

“Hey, Neeks.” Will greeted him with a kiss.

“Hola, Sole.” Nico kissed him once, twice more.

“So, the first free time I have in after like, a month or two starts now.” He said.

“…And?”

“What do you want to do? Do you wanna catch a movie or something?”

“Hmm…” Nico scratched his chin, “I dunno. What do you wanna do?”

“Honestly, if it were for me, I’d be sleeping right now.”

“So let’s do that.”

“What?”

“Let’s sleep in your house.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, I’m just gonna cancel some shit.”

“Wait, if you have to cancel something then it’s probably the best if you go.”

“Nah, don’t worry. It’s just some club shit. Nothing I can’t do tomorrow or next week.”

 

 

When they opened the door, Will was already at Nico, nipping at his jaw and placing soft kisses on his neck.

“I thought we’re gonna sleep?”

“Yeah, we are. After this.”

“Annabeth will kill us. You know that, right?”

“I do. That’s why we have to be quick so I could still sleep.”

Nico didn’t say anything so Will continued his ministrations. He was starting to unbuckle Nico’s belt when Nico talked again.

“Compromise.” He said.

It was the thing they came up when the other wanted to have sex while the other one doesn’t.

Will was horny as fuck, but Nico promised compromise so he had to stop.

“What’s the deal?” he asked.

“Sleep now, sex later. No matter where or when. Deal?”

It’s a compromise so he had to comply. Plus, sleepiness was an absolute boner killer so he had nothing to lose, so to say. “Deal.”

 

And with that, they took a nap.

 

 

They arrived at Annabeth’s sorority house at 9 in the evening. It’s still technically early but there’s quite a lot of people already. Not as much as Hazel’s after-party before but still plenty of people. They were greeted at the door with Reyna.

“Hey, Reyna.” Nico greeted.

“Hey there, Neeks. Come in. You too, Solace.” Reyna ushered them inside where they saw Piper and Jason laughing at something Leo said.

“Where’s Annabeth?” Will asked.

“Still upstairs, I don’t know what the fuck she’s doing up there. Maybe finishing homework or some shit.” She replied.

“Yeah, that sounds like Annie.”

“What about you, Reyna? Finished your homework?” Nico jokingly asked.

“You know I already did.”

It’s been a few months since Nico and him last visited the sorority house. The last time being the time he first had sex with his boyfriend. It was still the same, Will thought. The weird orchid ornament on the floor was still there, the red couch, the table with a fuckton of booze. They did not reorganize the place.

Annabeth went down a couple of minutes later pulling Percy along with her. Percy looked red and out of breath so they probably did something upstairs that Will didn’t want to know.

"Oh, hey guys! Glad you could make it!" She said with a smile.

"You threatened us, Annie," Will said.

"That I did, and you're here! Make yourselves comfortable, boys!" And with that, she and Percy left them alone.

“What do you wanna do?” Nico asked.

“I dunno. Drinks, maybe?” Will replied.

 “Okay, I’ll get us some.”

Will wasn’t in the mood to socialize so much so he sat on the nearest available seat and waited for Nico to come back. He didn’t wait too long before his boyfriend came back with two solo cups and a small plate of what looked like pastries.

“Hey, you.”

“Hey. Whatcha got there?”

“Some vodka tonic and a couple of these.” Nico looked down on his arms.

“What’s that?” Will literally knew what Nico got but he played innocent.

“Munchies.”

“Have you ever had one before?”

“A couple of times, yeah.”

“And you liked them?”

“They’re fine.”

“Do you think I should eat one?”

“I suggest you eat a couple since you’re kind of free for the weekend.”

Will didn’t find any fault in Nico’s statement so he took a handful of the stuff and shoved it in his mouth. It was good. Then he washed it down with his drink.

 

Will liked the feeling of getting high, but he never did drugs that often since he’s a med student. But right now, with Nico, it felt… proper. He’s with his lover, in one of their friend’s party, in a place where they had their first intimate encounter. Everything’s going well in their relationship and maybe, just maybe, he could relax and do whatever he wanted.

He didn't know how long they've been sitting on the couch. He vaguely remembers singing happy birthday to Annabeth and eating a slice of cake but that's it. Nico's sitting beside him, eating cake. Jason, Piper, and Leo were seated in front of them, drinking, talking, and laughing. They're probably laughing at him. Or at them. He didn't care. If their state was the source of their happiness, then whatever.

After Nico ate his last bite of cake, a terrific idea sprung his mind.

“I want to cash in the compromise.” He whispered Nico.

“Now?” his boyfriend asked.

“Yes, now.”

“Here?”

“Yes.”

“Alright. What do you wanna do?” Nico asked one more time.

Will didn’t hesitate to plant a kiss on Nico’s lips, which the other boy enthusiastically reciprocated. He was leaning awkwardly at Nico so he put his hands on Nico’s sides and hauled him to his lap. Nico didn’t protest and just straddled him and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck.

Making out while high was the best. He didn’t they do this often? Oh yeah, because it’s usually frowned upon for med students to always be high.

The people inside the sorority house seemingly doubled in number but Will didn’t care. Nico’s lips were incredible and he didn’t have to do anything ever, he’d like to kiss him all the time.

Will slipped his hands under Nico’s shirt which earned him a shiver from the younger man.

“Oh Will,” Nico whispered, “touch me some more.”

“Gladly, my love.” Will smiled at Nico and kissed him again.

Will let his hands crept up further Nico’s torso as discreet as possible and pinched Nico’s nipples.

“Ah!” Nico gasped. Will’s hand was cold from the beer Piper got him some time after he finished the handful of munchies.

“Hush, baby. Don’t want anybody knowing what we’re doing, right?” Will trailed kisses on Nico’s jaw and neck.

They made out some more and when Nico felt Will hardening under him he ground his hips down. Will groaned from the pressure.

“Jesus, Nico!” Will removed his hand under Nico’s shirt and cupped his lover’s face in his hands and kissed him again, licking the insides of his mouth. Then he moved his hands on Nico’s hips and slowly massaged Nico’s ass.

"Hey, hey, hey! Keep it PG, you guys! There are kids here!" Will heard Leo's warning. Shocked from his statement, Will immediately remove his hand from Nico's ass. Jason, Piper, and Leo laughed hysterically and started throwing popcorns and pork skin at them.

“Shit, where are the kids?” Will asked.

The three friends laughed even more. “Me,” Leo said, “I am the baby.”

“Valdez, you asshole," Nico said and immediately grabbed Will’s hand and shoved it down his pants. Nico was hard.

“Hey, oh hey! Hey! None of that!”

“My god, guys! Get a fucking room!”

“Oh my god, Nico! It’s a joke!”

Will didn't give a shit who said what. Nico was hard. He was hard. He's high and he's fucking horny. They're all adults and they can deal with a little PDA. A couple of times Jason and Piper practically fondled each other when they're hanging out and he'd seen Percy and Annabeth once or twice made out intensely a few meters from everyone when they think no one can see them. So yeah, they can shove it where the sun doesn't shine.

When Nico started rolling his hips, he’s reminded that he’s making out with his incredibly hot boyfriend so he went back to massaging Nico’s perfect ass.

Nico licked the sensitive skin behind his ear and whispered, “I’m going to the laundry room.” Without any warning, he stood up and walked away.

Jason and Leo were still throwing popcorn at them (Leo at Nico and Jason at him) when he realized what Nico meant, so even though everything’s spinning and he’s so hard in his pants it hurt, he forced himself to follow Nico.

“Yeah, yeah, run away, blond Hercules! Suck each other’s faces somewhere else!” He heard Leo call out to him.

Will wasn't too far behind Nico. Music was blaring everywhere and different kinds of smell surrounded him but all he could concentrate on was Nico. Nico's incredibly skinny jeans and a loose shirt, his dishevelled hair and pale skin.

Ah, his hair. Will loved to grip it whenever Nico’s sucking him or whenever he’s pounding behind him. He also loved it when Nico grip his tight. He just loves to do shit with Nico's hair or when Nico does shit to his hair.

He was pulled away from his thoughts once more when the laundry room door slammed behind him. And he was hit by a serious case of déjà vu _as_ Nico was once more on him the moment the door closed. He lifted Nico, just like what he did a few months ago, and slammed him behind the door. He was sucking on his neck when Nico spoke, “Fuck, you still smell like lavenders. How did you smell like lavenders? You don’t have anything with lavenders in it.”

“Shut up, Neeks. You’re ruining the moment.” He said. Nico was about to say something when he bit Nico’s lip and stick his tongue inside the younger man’s mouth. Nico moaned. “I’m going to fuck you hard in this place and make you regret you didn’t let me do it the first time here.” He said and nibbled on Nico’s ear.

“Fuck, Will. Alright, alright. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Nico removed Will's shirt right away and then his own. Will, on the other hand, brought Nico to the nearest and biggest washing machine and propped him. Nico was still looking for a comfortable position when Will flipped him on his stomach and removed his jeans as swiftly as he could. Nico gripped the machine to avoid falling off.

Nico was naked as the day when he was born in a strange place (again) and it was the hottest thing ever. Will smacked his ass twice and spread them open.

“Are you going to lick me open, babe?” Nico asked.

"You bet your gorgeous ass I will," Will replied with a smirk and licked a long stripe from his perineum to his tail bone.

“Shit, Will, do that again!” Nico demanded.

“As you wish.” Will teasingly licked him again and nipped on the sensitive skin around his boyfriend’s pucker. When Nico was squirming and mewling above him, he spat on Nico’s hairless hole and kissed it. His knees were getting tired from crouching but he didn’t care. Every time he gets tired he stands up and smacks Nico’s ass or bites it then crouches again to lick his lover’s hole.

The sounds and incoherent noises Nico’s making above him were worth the pain in his knees.

After a while, Nico was already a drooling mess above him so he grabbed a packet of lube from his pocket, tore it open and poured it on Nico’s puckering hole. Nico hissed above him.

“It’s alright, baby. We’re getting to the good stuff.” Will promised as he inserted two fingers inside Nico. “Look at that, baby. You’re gobbling me up real good. Can’t wait to stick my cock in you.”

Nico groaned, “Open me up, babe. Please, I need your cock in me.”

“Patience, Neeks. The party’s still going on! We can stay here for an hour or so,” He bit Nico’s ass. “And I have like three packets of lube here so if you want, maybe we could try that thing you want… _ugh_... with my fist?” Will nuzzled on Nico’s ass and the other boy pushed his ass back to Will’s face.

“As much as I would like that babe, I’m too horny for that.”

“You’re right. We could do that tomorrow if you feel like it.”

“Jesus, Will. If you keep on talking about fisting me I’m gonna blow my load here and it’s gonna be over for the both of us today.”

“Yes, yes, Death boy.”

“Don’t call me tha—aah!” Will pushed his fingers in and wiggled inside until he found the bundle of nerves that made Nico’s body sing. Will didn’t stop opening up Nico until he could freely pull in and out four of his fingers. A couple of times Nico threatened to cum but Will held his cock tightly, only relieving pressure every now and then.

“Will, Will, I’m ready!” Nico almost shouted when he had enough. Will didn’t need to be told twice. He dragged Nico towards him. He threw his pants and underwear somewhere in the room and lined up his hard cock. He might be a little rough when he slid inside but Nico didn’t mind.

Will was pounding Nico in no time. His left hand grasped Nico’s pale skin tightly while his right hand grabbed Nico’s hair. Sweat was dripping on his chin and onto Nico’s back, mixing with his boyfriend’s own sweat.

None of them was talking, except for occasional "harder, WIll" or "you feel so good around my cock, Neeks" and grunts and moans and screams when Will hits Nico’s prostate.

“I’m close, Will. Shit.”

“Don’t you fucking dare, Nico. I’m far from done.”

_“Fuu-ah ah ah!”_

Will wriggled his arm under Nico’s stomach and gently lifted him to put him on the floor. As soon as  Nico’s comfortably kneeling on the floor, he pulled out and slammed inside him again.

 _“Oh, oh, Will. Fuck! Fuck!”_ Nico braced himself on his right hand while his left started jacking off his cock.

“Are you touching yourself, baby?”

“Will, Will, I can’t, I want to come!”

“Wait, babe. A few more,” Will pulled out once more and flipped him on his back. If Will wasn’t grasping his cock tight, he might’ve cum right there. Nico looked absolutely wrecked; his hair matted on his sweaty forehead, his lips just a few more bites from bleeding, his eyes lidded and if there were more lights in the laundry room, he’s sure Nico’s irises were almost black now.

Will wanted to cum, but he also wanted Nico to feel really good, so motioned Nico to hold the underside of his knees. The minute he did, Will instantly pushed himself back in Nico and snapped his hips back and forth with as much force as he could.

Nico was not making sounds anymore, just gaping like a fish while looking at Will.

At last, Will jacked Nico off with the same rhythm as his thrusts. Without warning, Nico came on Will's hands. With the sudden tightness around his cock, three more thrusts and Will was spilling inside Nico.

 

Nobody moved for a few minutes. Still on their post-orgasm high. Nico was spread-eagled on the floor, Will’s cum dripping from his asshole, and Will on his stomach beside Nico with his right arm on his boyfriend’s torso.

“Do you think they’re looking for us?” Nico asked, breaking the silence.

“I dunno. I don’t care.” Will answered.

After a while, Will asked Nico, “Was that alright?”

“Oh yeah, it was great. I wanna do it again sometime this week if you have time."

“Alright. I’m gonna look at my schedule.”

Nico swatted Will’s arm. “Ass.”

They spent a few more moments before Will sat up and gathered all their clothes. He wore his underwear and pants first before helping Nico with his clothes. When they're decent enough, both of them casually went out of the laundry room. The party was still going on and there seemed to be more people than there was before. Good. That meant everybody’s too busy to notice them.

They silently agreed to go home, so they did. The both of them looked around for Annabeth and said their goodbyes when they saw her. She eyed them both and smirked, then whispered something to Percy that made him blush. She said she’s happy that they came and that they should talk next time.

Nico and Will were on their way out when they saw Jason and Piper making out on the couch, tongues and all. A kiss away from dry humping while Leo was behind them, pinned on the wall by a girl (Caly, from what Will could remember) and making out with him.

Will grabbed a bowl of popcorn and started throwing some at their friends.


End file.
